Too Much
by Brit98
Summary: What happens when someone is caught cheating, only nobody expected it to be Tucker. One-shot


Too Much

One-Shot

Danny's POV

"Class," Mr. Lancer said, "This is the day you've studied for. Desks clear, pencils out." We all did as told. Today was the day of the big exam. Not as big as the CAT's, but still big. It was the final exam.

Everyone was stressing over this exam, and I wouldn't blame them. If we didn't pass this test, we wouldn't pass 9th grade. I actually studied for it.

Mr. Lancer passed out the exam. When I got it and looked over it, I gave my friends Sam and Tucker a, "What the heck is this?" look. This test was nothing on what I studied.

Pencils wrote and erasers were used, but no one went as fast as Tucker. He was done in 10 minutes flat. He pulled out his PDA to have it taken away. "No electronics, Mr. Foley. You'll get this back after school. If you're finished, go over your answers."

That was Monday. It's now Friday, 11:30; lunch time. "Hey Tucker!" I called as Sam and I came up to our normal table. He jumped and turned around,  
"Oh hey guys. Didn't expect you." Sam gave me a funny look,  
"Tucker, it's lunch," Sam started, "We always sit here." Tucker laughed nervously.  
"I guess you're right."

We sat down and looked at Tucker, "Tuck," I said, "You've been acting weird and you've been really jumpy since Monday. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't..." His voice trailed off and his face went pale as he spotted someone behind Sam and I. "I-I gotta go." He said, taking his lunch, throwing it away, and running- literally- away. "He's hiding something," Sam said, stabbing her salad with a fork, "I haven't seen him run that fast since that fitness buddy thing."

I looked behind me as Sam took a bite of her food. "The only people behind us is Lancer and Mikey. He wouldn't run from Mikey, but that means he'd have to be running from..." I turned back around and looked at Sam as she dropped her fork in her salad.  
"He's running from Mr. Lancer."

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang. "We have to figure what's up with him." I said and Sam nodded.

We got up and headed to class, throwing our trash away on the way. Tucker was already in his seat. We sat down and I was about to ask him when Lancer walked in. "Fenton, take your seat," He demanded,  
"Bu-" I started to protest,  
"Now!"

I sat down and took out a piece of paper; pretending to take notes. I was really writing a note to Tucker. _What's going on Tucker?_ I write and passed it to him. He took it, wrote quickly, and threw it at me; trying to evade Mr. Lancer's eyes. _Nothing. What's going on with you?_ I rolled my eyes _Speak to me Tucker!_

I tried to pass it, but he wouldn't accept the note. "Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, making everyone but Tucker look at me, "No notes and keep your hands to yourself. Understand?" I nodded,  
"Yes sir." I heard snickers as everyone turned back to the front.

I tried to pay attention, but I was cut off by another note landing on my desk. I looked at Sam and opened it. _What'd you find out?_ I wrote back, glancing at Mr. Lancer as I did, _Nothing. He won't talk to me.  
Well we have to find out._

I was about to write back when the PA screeched. Many people covered their ears. Principal Ishiyama's voice came, "Tucker Foley. Report to my ofic immediately."

Everyone looked at Tucker. He never got called down. Ever.

Tucker stood up, looking confident, but his eyes told everything. He wasn't confident, he was terrified; petrified even. He grabbed his stuff and silently left the room. "Must be for a nerd award," Dash cracked behind me.  
"Um," Mr. Lancer said, still surprised, "Let's get on with the lesson."

I took the note and wrote finally, _We need to find out why he left. It was for no award. He was scared._ I passed to to Sam and she wrote quickly  
_How do we get out of here?  
_"Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer screamed, "Is that another note?" I shook my head,  
"No." I liked,  
"Then what's that in your hands?" I quickly burnt it to a crisp with a small ectobeam.  
"Nothing!" I held my hands up. He gave me a look, then looked at Sam.  
"Miss Manson, are you alright?"

I looked over at Sam and she looked pale. She didn't speak. "Go to the nurse. Fenton, since you're not learning anything anyways, make sure she gets there alright then head to the office yourself."

We got up, grabbed our stuff, and I followed Sam out the door. As soon as we got out into the hallway, the color rushed back into Sam's face. "How'd you...?" I asked, baffled.  
"A little trick I learned. I use it on my parents sometimes."  
"Perfect timing."

We started walking down the hallway and ran when we heard Principal Ishiyama's voice. We stopped dead and crouched by her door; listening intently. "Now Tucker, tell me why you did it." She said,  
"Did what ma'am?" He asked. We heard crinkling of paper and then a packet slapped on the table.  
"We found this in your desk."  
"This, this isn't mine," he said, shakily.  
"Tucker, we know you cheated."

My eyes went wide. I looked at Sam and her eyes were wide too. She started to speak, but I held a finger to my lips. Principal Ishiyama started again, "You're a very bad liar."  
"Okay. I did cheat." I imagined Tucker hanging his head.  
"Why? You're so smart, why would you do it?"  
"It's because..." We couldn't listen anymore because someone started coming down the hall.

We stood straight up, "Come on!" I said, "I've got to get you to the nurse then I have to go to the office. Mr. Lancer probably already called both." Sam nodded.

We walked to the nurse's office and I dropped Sam off. I sighed. How was I going to explain this to the front office this time?

* * *

(Still) Danny's POV

The bell rang to signal the end of school. I got up and walked out of the office; stopping by the nurse for Sam before leaving the school.

As we walked out of the building, we saw Tucker sitting by the flag pole, reading something. "Hey Tucker!" Sam said making him jump,  
"Man Sam!" He said, getting up, "You scared me half to death!" He then looked at me, "I-I mean..." I nodded.  
"So what happened with Principal Ishiyama?" I asked, already know the answer.  
"Nothing," he replied, "Just an achievement award."  
"You're a very bad liar," Sam mimicked and Tucker's eyes went wide.  
"You heard!" Sam and I nodded our heads,  
"But we left before we heard why you cheated," I told him, "So why? Why would you risk another Dark Dan indecent?" He hung his head then dropped to the ground; hands on his knees, "I don't know. Well I do know it's just that..." He sighed, "My parents expect me to get all A's, Mr. Lancer counts on my grades for his paycheck, even Principal Ishiyama counts on good grades for bragging rights and to put the school at top. It was all just too much."

Sam and I sat down next to him, not knowing what to say. "She passed me with a D and is giving me a chance to get the grade I deserve. The only catch is that what ever I get goes down one letter grade." He looked at us, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to risk another Dark Dan." Sam and I nodded. "Well," I said, "There's not much we can do. What's done is done."  
"Yeah, and you won't do it again." Sam added. Tucker shook his head,  
"Never again. I couldn't even take it before they caught me!" We all laughed, "And trust me, if there's a next time, Sam; you can punch me." Sam punched him in the arm and said,  
"There won't be a next time!"

* * *

**Maybe I need to quit watching Danny for a while... I have so many ideas, my brain can't handle them all. Thankfully, they're not all Danny Phantom, meaning... I'M SPREADING OUT! The next NEW fanfic will be either a Teen Titans or an Avatar: The Last Airbender one, so keep an eye out for it! Well, that's all I have so Bye!  
~Brit~**


End file.
